1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for detecting incident radiant energy, and more particularly relates to a portable apparatus for detecting the presence of pulsed-laser energy in various environments.
2. Background Information
A laser is a device that converts input power into a very narrow, intense beam of coherent energy at a single frequency, generally, but not necessarily, within the visible to infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum. Lasers may operate either continuously or in a pulsed mode. High power lasers generally operate in a pulsed mode due to input power requirements, cooling problems, and other considerations. The pulse width of the output of a pulsed laser is typically on the order of nanoseconds or picoseconds. Lasers are well known in today's technological environment and are useful in numerous and diverse applications.
The ability to detect laser energy is desirable in various environments. Known laser detection systems are non-portable, expensive, complex and require accurate or pre-determined alignment or positioning within the path of a laser beam in order to function properly. These systems are therefore impractical for use by personnel on airborne and ground-based platforms or in the field.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an apparatus that is completely self-contained in a compact, light-weight, and portable configuration for detecting pulsed-laser energy in various environments.